OUAT: Frozen
by Silver Lining Aura
Summary: When a dangerous prisoner escapes the wards underneath Storybrooke Hospital Regina enlists Emma's help to recover the patient before the town and it's citizens are encased in snow and ice. Slight AU on both OUAT and Frozen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea had been bugging since I love OUAT, and I've been frostbitten by Frozen. I'm ****surprised**** something like this hasn't been written yet, ****and I'm not sure if it will be to anyone standards'.**

** Disclaimer: I own neither OUAT or Frozen, but this crossover should happen. **

Down in the wards of Storybrooke hospital a cheerful nurse walked down the hall passing the insane and those who Regina kept locked up for leverage or if they were threat. The nurse carried a few flowers towards one of the cells. Opening it a chill went through her spine. "I brought a special gift, someone sent you flowers." The patient never removed her gaze from the window. "I'll just put them on the night stand for now," the nurse sighed setting the purple flowers down.

The patient got up slowly and picked up the flowers, spinning it by the stem soon the petals began to freeze and soon the flower welted and died. Seeing this the woman smiled an evil laugh echoed through the cell, and little by little the cell's door started to freeze-over.

Regina passed a vase of roses, she fixed one of the leaning ones, and began to walk away. As she reached the door a chill consumed the room, and the evil queen saw the mist of her breath as she exhaled. Whipping around she noticed the flowers were welted and practically on the edge of death. "Shit," she muttered under her breath, she grabbed her keys, and raced out the door.

She arrived at the hospital to see Dr. Whale pacing frantically in the main lobby a cell in hand. He looked up to see the mayor. "Oh, there you are, we seem to have a slight problem down in the basement," he said in a panic.

"I thought I told you to keep them under control," Regina snapped. Onlookers and other patients all glanced over at the fuming woman.

Dr. Whale grabbed her arm, "Let's, take this conversation in private."

The mayor snatched her arm from the doctor's grip, and lead the way to his office. Regina slammed the door with a wave of her hand. "Which one escape, so I can discuss damage control."

"I do not know exactly you never really made a log of who was who down there. The only one we really had a chance to meet and seen was Belle."

"Then take me down there, and let me see who it was," Regina said stressed out, by the doctor's incompetence."

The doctor's pager went off and he check it quickly, "Yes, Madame Mayor you know the way, I have a checkup to conduct." Dr. Whale rushed off to avoid the wrath of the queen.

Rubbing her temples, Regina sighed, "I am surrounded by idiots." The mayor set off for the wards. She went to the door that read exit, and entered, down the steps she raced in her heels. Slightly hoping it was not as bad as she envisioned. The further she walked, the colder the area became. Soon she was shivering in her dress, teeth chattering, the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, and every breath she took seemed to manifest before her. Regina entered the key code with shaking finger's, the green light lite up, and she saw the frozen hall. The gruff nurse was not at her desk, but the contents were encased in ice. "This can't be happening," she muttered under her frozen breath. The hall leading to the iron cell doors, was nothing more than sheet of ice. Regina dared not to walk away further for she knew who had in fact escaped.

**A/N: Short chapter I know, but this was done during my lunch break. I'll probably come back and add more if this feels a little too rushed. Next chapter snow in Storybrooke, and back story! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Going by the movie to start off, cause who didn't love it. One other thing, I've decided to place this kind of during season two, after Emma and Snow got back from the Enchanting Forest. Thanks for the fave's, follows and reviews, I was quite surprised that this even got a glance, so yay! Hope it's okay! **

A small girl with strawberry blonde locks tip toed down the dark hall towards her destination. She could not help but smile as she got closer, in a light airy whisper she giggled to herself, "We have to bet the record this time!" She reached the door, and did her signature knock upon the door. "Elsa," she whispered into the lock. "Do you want to build a snowman!"

From the other side of the door, the young ecstatic girl could hear the wooden floor creak with approaching steps, and the click of the door. It opened slowly until a platinum blonde with icy blue eyes stepped to meet the other girl. "Anna!" she greeted the other gleefully with a hug. "Yes, I want to build a snowman!" Anna grabbed her sister's hand and lead the way towards the ballroom where they have their childish fun. The little strawberry blonde began to tickle her sister on the sides inciting a fit of laughter. "Anna, stop please," she begged through giggles.

Anna shook her head with a mischievous smile, "Not until you make it snow!"

With those words the air grew colder, and snow began to form from the elder sister's hands. Moments later half the room was filled with snow and had become a winter wonderland. The two then proceeded to make a snowman using a couple sticks on hand Elsa placed them on the side, and said, "I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!"

Anna gave the snowman a hug, while gazing upon her sister in awe. The younger loved the icy power her sister could conjure. Even without it through Anna would still love her older sister no matter. The two were not only sibling's but best friends as well. Overjoyed by the snow, Anna still had one other thing on her mind, "Now, let's break the record!"

Smiling softy at her sister Elsa nodded in agreement. Elsa stood in the middle of the ballroom, and with a wave of her hand a mound of snow formed with a slide at the end. Anna jumped atop of the mound and slide down as she flew through the air she landed upon another. Elsa attempted the keep up with the high octane energy of her sister, but Anna raced too fast. "Slow down," Elsa called out, but her pea's fell upon deaf ears. Backing up to manifest a larger mound, she slipped on ice, and as she fell a blast hit Anna on the head. Falling to the ground, Elsa called out in a death filled cry. She skidded over, cradling the unconscious girl's head. Anna felt cold as ice. Tears flowed forth as she called for someone, anyone for help.

The king and queen burst through the door to see one of their daughter's pleading and whispering apologizes and the other laying stone cold. They only knew of one way to save Anna and that was see the trolls. Mounting horses the family sped off into the night and the three prayed they would not be too late.

As the tolls took care of the unconscious Anna, Elsa grew even more frightened by what she had done. Her eyes never left the white strand of hair she had caused to streak her sister's lovely locks. Elsa looked down at her hand feeling like a monster. Her parents had barely said three words to her since the incident. Tears began to sting her eyes as she backed into the shadows. Elsa felt the handle of the door on her back, looking at the wooden exit she opened it and ran into the night. The moonless night provided little light or hope as the young girl ran away from her family. She wanted nothing more than to save them from herself. What felt like forever in the cold endless night Elsa stopped at the edge of a raging river. A beam of light shone from under it's cloud prison and cascades down upon the girl. Elsa caught her reflection in the river, and she hated what she saw. All she could think about was how she could have killed her sister, the one person she loved so much with all her heart.

The water froze before her as her emotion swelled from her ever growing sadness. The whole river soon became a sheet of ice allowing Elsa to cross. Wiping away a few fallen tears from her cheeks the young girl looked to the other side of the river to see a forest. Elsa glanced back once more to hear what sounded like the wind whispering her name. Doubt crossed her mind about running away, maybe it wasn't as bad as she thought. Maybe, she could still be near her sister and still love her without the risk of hurting her. Stepping forward towards the wind like beckoning she saw a flower, a smile crossed her face and decided to take it Anna. Picking up the gentle life form it froze under her touch, and shattered into tiny pieces. Cringing back Elsa turned back around and crossed the frozen lake and into the forest fading into the darkness.

Emma placed the hot chocolate on the table in front of Henry it was his usual order with whip topping and cinnamon. "There you go kid," she said, rubbing his head as she walked by. She took the other booth's seat and drank her coffee to warm her up. The air had taken a sudden chill this morning, but in northeast Maine weather like that was deemed typical. "Got all your homework done?"

"Yeah, Emma!" he answered sipping at the hot beverage.

She checked her watch, Charm. . . I mean David should be here soon, so finish your drink. Also, remember kid Regina is going to pick you up after school." Emma tried to hide her grimace for the woman, but then remembered she tried. Also, that she raised Henry when Emma had gave him up, but that still not rid her worries since the woman seemed to have a hidden agenda all the time.

"I know."

Once the two had finished Emma and Henry made their way for the door. As they passed a booth something caught the sheriff's eye. It was drawing of a woman with feather hair on the top of her head, a braid hanging over her shoulder, and sitting on a throne looking miserable. She tapped Henry on the shoulder, and whispered. Mentally, she ran through the list of all the fairy tail character's Henry had told her about, but this one did not seem to register. "Who is that?"

"Oh, that is Anna, I honestly have no idea what land she is from. She hardly ever talk's either, all she does is draw."

Shrugging it off as nothing Emma carried on her way. As they went for the door, it was opened by none other than Regina who wore a stern look on her face. "Ah, Miss, Swan just the person I wanted to see." The corner's of her mouth twitching. The evil queen tried to maintain composer over her nerves. Tension was thick in the air the two rival women meet eyes

Emma said as she spotted Charming by his truck, "Hey, there is David to give you ride."

Henry nodded able to feel the hostility between his two mom's. "Bye, moms," he waved, and left glad to get out there, but also wondering what Regina was so worried about.

"Now then, I need your sheriff skills for the recapture of someone dangerous to be running rampant in my quiet little town."

Emma quirked her brow and sneered, "And you came to me for help. Can't you just wave your magical hand and bring them to their knees."

The savior began to leave only to be blocked by the queen's hand in the door frame. Her voice seethed with venom as she spoke, "It is not a request consider it a requirement of your acting duty to this town."

Knowing she was defeated by her both her honor, and Regina's logic, Emma surrendered, "Fine, I will help, but we will do this under the right laws." Emma held out her hand, "Deal?"

Rolling her eyes Regina placed her hand in the foolish woman's, "Deal."

"Now, then where was the last place you saw said threat?"

"We need to first watch the security feed from the camera's under Storybrooke Hospital for more information on her escape."

"Then off to the hospital, I'll get the car."

The evil queen laughed darkly sending a chill through the dinner, and causing many of the patrons to glance up in fright. In a low hushed whisper she replied, "The whole underground is frozen, and besides I would never allow such access to idiots to see. I have the video on my laptop, and we are taking my car."

The two woman left the dinner as snow began to fall. Emma popped her jacket's collar, "I thought the weather said partly cloudy with a slight chance of sun."

"We must hurry," Regina muttered, as she quicken her pace.

At the mayor's manor Regina accessed her computer and went into the security video's. "Okay, now fast-forward," Emma suggested.

"That was what I was getting ready to do, Sheriff," the mayor snapped, acid clear in her voice. Hitting a button the video feed began to sped forward.

"Stop there," Emma shouted. Emma stood disbelief as she watched large chucks of steel crash land into the hall. "Holy shit, did that just happen?" she asked rubbing her eyes. "It's snowing!" she added shocked.

"That is her magic, she can cause snow, ice and wind to form from raw emotions."

The two watched the feed as a platinum blonde roamed the hall in pure fear. Every step she took with her bare feet ice formed under them. A few nurse's ran up to attempt to restrain the escapee, but they froze before Emma's and Regina's eyes on the feed. A twinge of guilt crossed the face of the fugitive, and she made head way for the exit leaving a trail of ice in her wake. Regina stopped the feed as soon as the woman had left the screen.

Silence lingered in the air and the two had made their opinions on the woman the mayor only saw her for the monster that she acted like. Emma though saw the fear and confusion of a person who had been locked up for what seemed to be for no reason. "This is a dangerous prisoner?" Emma questioned, unsure about Regina's definition of danger."

"She is not my worry, it's the thing that followed her I worry about," the mayor muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, I just want you retrieve her."

"You make it sound like she should continue to be locked up. The poor girl looks scared shitless, and locking her up again might make things worse. I thought we had a deal about not turning this into some 'off with your head' scenario?" Emma reminded harshly.

"You have no idea what you're insinuating, Miss. Swan."

"As Sheriff of this town, everyone is innocent until proven guilty, and I bet my badge she is just another pawn you would use for leverage. We live in the real world not by fairy tail laws. I bet you don't know her name."

"Her name is Elsa."

Emma was about to begin another rant when she heard out of character sincerity in Regina's tone. "You sound like you actually care somewhat."

Regina turned the computer off, "Ha, you are indeed Snow's child to think that I would ever care. I care not of what happens to one person, I only care about the behalf off my son. We are wasting time with this banter, let's find Elsa and you can figure out what to do with her. Seeing as how you think my way is inhumane.

Regina made her way out, and Emma only smiled and rolled her eyes at the mayor's hollow facade.

**A/N: No, one kill me for having Elsa run away, I have my reason's, and they are pure. Not too sure about the ending, but it can always be fixed at some point. Next chapter more heartbreaking angst, and panic.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the long update wait school started back up again. **

Elsa found herself in an unknown place as she frantically walked around dazed and confused. She had no idea where she was, how she got there, or why she had been locked up for so many years. Elsa took a deep breath in choking on the air. This was not the place she knew. Going about the sidewalk like a lost child she came upon the street. Having not the slightest clue what the strange black trail was or if it was safe to cross. She took a step forward just a car became to whiz down the road. A rash voice yelled as Elsa cringed back upon the sidewalk.

Staying away from the black death trap Elsa continued down passing shops and other town goers. They stopped to throw perplexed looks her way. Elsa kept her head down wishing not to make eye contact with anyone for she feared for their safety. Holding her arms close to her chest as she walked little did she know of the ice trail she left in her wake.

Anna left Granny's dinner flipping through her sketchbook. She felt compelled to the draw the woman who lurked in her dreams. Ever since she was child she drew, the drawing themselves had grown as the years went by. However, the deep sadness, and striking fear in those icy blue eyes never changed. Coming to a halt at the street corner to wait for lone stop light Anna a sorrow filled sigh escaped the young woman lips. The curse may have been broken by the savior, but alas Anna had no one that hailed from her hometown of Arendelle. No one to talk to, no one to consul her feeling, and no one to tell her everything was going to be okay.

Stopping at the corner Elsa came to the end of the street. Her choices were to either cross, or turn around. A car passed by and she spotted a girl standing just on the other side. Shock filled those icy blue eyes as they rested upon the strawberry blonde locks with a single white strand. The name of the girl rested upon her lips. It was name that Elsa said every night before she curled up into a ball to cry herself to sleep. A name that meant so many things to the woman, warmth, joy, laughter, sorrow, pain, fear, and dread. The sudden memories they had shared sent a shiver down her spine, not from the cold she controlled, but from the agony it produced.

Anna had a different reaction to the woman in the white hospital clothes. She stole a glance at her latest sketch and the drawing matched the stranger perfectly. An odd unnatural smile graced her face. This person standing only meters away would have the answers she sought. The two locked glazes and Anna saw past the fear, seeing only hope. A sentence that felt so familiar to her tickled her lips. She took the chance yelling over the street, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

The sudden and unpredictable question shocked through Elsa's core. Feeling a mixture of child like happiness, and fear. A powerful wind blew her hair. _Conceal don't feel, don't let it show, _she repeated the mantra in her head like a pray. The chilly air died. Seeing the sweet innocent smile upon the other girls face Elsa knew she only had one choice. Turning around the woman fled down the sidewalk.

Anna frowned, but went on the pursuit wanting the person's attention. Elsa found herself in an ally. Running down it she saw an escape and jumped into the abandoned building. In the empty room, Elsa ducked under a window to hide from the girl. Anna skidded to a halt unable to find where the woman had gone, with a shrug she silently gave up, leaving the ally. Elsa peeked out from her spot. Through the cracked window Elsa did not see a girl. With painful sigh of relief Elsa sank back down to the ground. Just above a whisper she spoke the name of the girl who had haunted her ever waking thoughts and nightmares. "Anna," even saying it felt like someone was stabbing Elsa's tongue. Hugging her knees to her chest, she placed her head upon them, sobbing. All the while as her tears fell becoming ice, frost began to cover the window as well, and the light snow fell harder outside.

The wind blew harder sending the people of Storybrooke to seek cover. Emma fixed the collar of her jacket to block the winds relentless on-slaughter. "This wind feels like tiny daggers slicing at my face," she muttered following Regina who had never lost a step.

Regina paid no mind to the wind her thoughts everywhere but the cold. _This __exactly__ like the __first__ time I had an __encounter__with __you Snow Queen. _She recalled the events that lead her to girl who could create ice and snow with just a flick of her hand. It was three years before the evil queen decided to inflict a curse upon the fools in the Enchanted Forest. Regina had heard rumors of a palace created entirely of ice in the northern kingdom of Arendelle. Riding there in an unmarked horse and carriage the queen had arrived. Stopping at the gates of the small sea kingdom she left reading herself for the travel. The rest of the way was going to be treacherous journey of walking up the hill to face the formidable foe known as The Snow Queen.

Melting the ice, facing down wolves, trolls, and frostbite Regina found the castle atop of the Northern most hill. The night sky had come to a close and the sun began to cascade upon the ice creating a glare that halted her vision. Regina wrapped her cloak around her more as the sweeping cold got worse as she got closer the her destination.

She entered through the ice doors, roaming the empty space. There seemed to be nothing that told her that anybody live there. She found a set of stairs climbing up there she came across a set of closed doors. Leaning closer to listen she heard a soft voice coming from the other side.

"I refuse, my family is down there," a girls voice pleaded.

Regina heard nothing, but the Snow Queen answered.

"I do not wish to harm anymore. 'Twas their own temptation that brought them here. Their only desire is to hunt me down for my head. I am a monster, unloved, I hurt the only friend I ever known."

The queen felt an odd sensation rise in her chest: pity. It was an emotion that she had not felt since she was nothing more than a mere child. Shaking off the unwanted emotion Regina formed a fireball ready to take down the woman in question. She refused to allow anyone be more powerful than her.

Melting the door took more effort than Regina had accounted for. She was only able to melt a small hole to squeeze though. "This girl would have made a useful ally," Regina praised.

Roaming the room the queen noticed that something was off right away. The rooms air was different from when she entered the castle. It felt darker, more insidious. With every step Regina felt as if someone or something was watching her. Once in the middle of the room the hairs upon the back of her neck rose up, and a deathly chill ran up her spine. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a shadow. In one swift strike a fireball hit the darken figure. Turning to asses the damage Regina saw what she had hit. It the statue of a man who had been frozen solid. His petrified eyes still held remnants of fear, and his hands were in a defense position. Taking a closer look Regina saw that her fire did not even faze the ice. "I did that," a soft frightened voice said.

Whipping around forming another lethal ball Regina saw a girl who could be no older than eighteen. The dress she wore was made of pure ice, her hair swooped over her shoulder in a braid, and it was feathered at the top of her head. Disbelief crossed the queen's face. "You froze a man solid?"

"I did not mean to, he tried to kill me, and this power is so. . .so," the girl fell to the floor. Placing her hands over her eyes, "If you have come to kill me by all means go ahead. I have done terrible things. I froze my homeland, damned people to icy prison's, and harmed the only friend I ever had. Please, I beg of you take me life, burn me, send me to a more peaceful existence in the afterlife."

With guilt or remorse in Regina's mind she prepared to send the girl to her death. However, she knew deep in her gut that fire would not work against this frigid maiden. "At least show a little dignity," Regina sighed in her typical fashion.

Stiffing the tears Elsa stood up facing the insidious woman. Regina sashayed over placing a hand under the girls shaking chin. "Before I take your life, what is your name dear?"

"Elsa," she stuttered.

"Well, Elsa it has been a pleasure, but your icy reign of terror ends here." Regina reached into the girls chest ripping her heart out. Elsa's eyes grew wide with fright, as she felt the organ being torn out of her. Pulling it out Regina smiled triumphantly. She squeezed, but instead of seeing the light leave the young girls nothing happened. The evil queen glanced at the heart to find it to be blue, and frozen. "What is the meaning of this?" she seethed. The statement was more to herself, but Elsa knew exactly what she was talking about.

Regina shoved the heart back into the girls chest. At that moment the wind grew fierce, snow swirled around the room, tiny bits of ice flew through the air hitting Regina on the face causing tiny cuts upon her face. She gave Elsa a weary look, the girl placed her hands on her head, repeating the words, "Conceal don't feel, conceal don't feel."

Regina tried to get through the snowstorm, but the wind swept her off her feet sending her out of the castle. The ice doors slammed shut leaving her out into the cold. Standing up to brush off the snow Regina felt an odd, sense of pride, that someone was able overpower her. Gazing up at the ice palace Regina had to come up with some sort of way to entrap the girl. Beginning her descent down the mountain the queen smirked taking her defeat in stride. "This will not be the last time we shall meet Snow Queen."

"Regina," Emma beckoned the mayor's attention.

"What, Miss. Swan?" she snapped.

"Is it me, or is it getting colder?"

"The extent of her power is stronger. This will not end well."

"Emma," Grumpy yelled as he and the other dwarfs came. "What kind black magic has the queen done this time?" he asked without even taking notice to Regina.

"I am not the conjuror of this snow," Regina barked.

Emma rolled her eyes it seemed as the snow got worse the more snippy Regina got.

"Then who is responsible for this evil snow storm?" Doc asked.

The inquire formed Emma's mind. She leaned in closer to Regina and whispered. "Can snow really be evil?"

"No, frozen water is just that frozen water. It all depends how it is used and who is conjuring it. As they continued to talk little did they know that ice started to form upon Grumpy's boot.

**A/N: Uh, I don't what will happen in the next chapter. I think I went on more on the angst, and less on the panic. I got caught up in the moment. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/****N: This chapter ended up taken longer than I expected since I wanted to add some other character****s**** from the OUAT universe, and add my own twist on the Frozen story line. **

Walking along the road getting covered by the snow Anna shivered, and sneezed. Raising a hand to her head, her fingers brushed passed the white streak in her hair. She felt a throbbing at her head for some reason. It was a feeling she hadn't felt for years or if she had she would not have remembered it due to the curse. The strange woman who had eluded was now at the foremost of her head, and she wished to talk about it. Going to Doctor Hopper's office had become a thing ever since she lived in Storybrooke. She had a strange fear of locked doors, and hated to knock when she came upon one. During one of her session's the kind Doctor had suggested to her that the fear must had stemmed from an awful childhood experience.

A nine year Anna raced down the hall. Three years had gone by since the incident. No memories of snow magic that use to grace her hot summer's. As well as no memories of Elsa. However, when she got to the door decorated in purple designs she stopped, with a soft smile, Anna rose her hand. She knocked in a familiar rhythm. For some odd reason this door brought happiness to her, yet she had naught a clue to why. Within a few seconds her smile turned to frown that no one had answered. Anna reached for the doorknob. Grasping the golden handle a voice made her halt. "Princess Anna," a maid barked. "Remove your hand from that door. I will naught have your jelly fingers smudge the door."

Anna noticed her sticky fingers and shyly pulled away. "But, I want to know who's room this is."

The maid furrowed her brow suddenly annoyed by the princess. "Do you naught have some lesson's?" she snapped.

Anna hung her head down in disappointment. "Okay, bye," she whispered saddened. The princess went to the portrait room. Sitting on the couch she glanced up to see the painting of Joan of Arc. "Hey, Joan! It's been a few days, sorry. I can't seem to remember anything past Wednesday. It happens every year around the same time." A tick of silence went by, "Oh, guess what, I woke up this morning and there was frost on my window. Mom and dad says snow is something dangerous that I should touch. I never understood why. I think the snow and ice is beautiful." The picture of the warrior woman on the horse never wavered or answered back making Anna ever the more sad. She always wished for a playmate, but there were no other child around her age.

Instead she took things like drawing, and creating things purely from her imagination. From underneath the couch she yanked out a simple sketch pad and piece of chalk. Opening up to a page she saw one of the drawings. It was of a girl from her dream a few nights before she had blacked out. A girl three years older than her conjuring snow from the palm of her hand. Anna closed the pad, and shoved it back into the dark. A soft knock on the door. "Come in," she called.

The queen, Anna's mother walked in with her typical grace and beauty. Anna always found her wondering if would ever be able to walk like that. "Anna, sweetheart, I am making a trip to the square. Would you like to accompany me."

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "I'll go get my cloak!" the girl sprinted off with a glee filled laugh

Beginning to leave the room the queen spotted the edge of a sketch book. The queen picked up, and began to flip through it to discover childish drawing of Anna and another girl. A shaking hand closed the book as the queen lifted a hand to her mouth to cover the sobs that wished to protruded from the regal mask. She found herself hugging the book and whispered, "Oh, Elsa I wish you would come back home."

* * *

Six years went by in a flash as Anna skidded to a halt in front of the door that always made her pause. Every time she went to knock she was stopped or yelled at. Glancing down the hall Anna rose her hand, and knocked. A few seconds later nothing came like always. Sticking her lip out in a pout, "I still do naught see what all the fuss is about, there is no one here." She began to walk away, distraught by her failed attempt. Halfway down she stopped and turned back around, determined now more than ever to see what laid on the other of the door she longed to enter. Grasping the intimidating door handle she heard a click, and pushed it down secretly wishing it would be locked.

To her surprise the door opened, with a leap of delight Anna went it. A chilling atmosphere greeted the teenager as she took in the unchanged room. Light blue saturation the walls, paper snowflakes hung above, there was dust on the mantle, and bookshelf. Anna went to the bed feeling the sheets. "The skies awake so I'm awake, so we have to play," she said, joyfully. The words fell from her tongue as if she had said dozen's of times before. Scanning the bed further she saw a doll almost like hers, but this one had only one braid that was blonde. A tiny crown upon her head, and she wore all blue.

Reaching out to pick it up a voice chided her, "Princess Anna, what are you doing in here?" Gerda the head of housekeeper shooed the girl out. "The king and queen are expecting you in the throne room."

"Yes, Gerda," Anna whispered, and ran off."

Entering the throne room, Anna saw several men from the town they all looked angry. Her father rose his hands to cease the talking. "I understand that the ice has gotten worse spreading not only from mountain, but to the lakes as well. We have sent word to a Summer Kingdom for help."

"Why should we suffer when we all know the cause of the problem?" one man shouted.

The crowd agreed.

"That Ice Witch needs to be burned, not coddled any longer," another spoke.

_Ice Witch, _Anna thought never having heard of this term

"There shan't be any burning of anyone, Ice Witch or not. Now leave my castle," he ordered.

Grumbling unpleasantly the townsfolk began to leave. "Father," Anna began, "Who is the Ice Witch?"

The king and queen exchanged longing glances. Anna's mother nodded, "The Ice Witch is person who lives atop the Northern Mountain now, out of fear. However, when she becomes saddened by her own isolation the land pays it for dearly. That is why she," the queen choked unable to finish.

Placing a gentle hand upon his wife's shoulder he continued, "She must be put a stop too."

Anna titled her head in question, "Why can't the Ice Witch just be reasoned with. I'm sure she doesn't mean to freeze us. I bet all she needs is a warm hug!"

That was the breaking point for the Queen as she left the throne room unable to control the building tears. Her father bent down to meet those sparkling innocent blue eyes. Then his eyes shifted to that single white strand of hair. He sighed forlornly, "There are things that can't be solved with hugs, Anna. Someday when you're queen you will understand."

Alone in the throne room, Anna bowed her head, "Why does everyone shut me out?"

* * *

Anna rose her hand to knock upon Dr. Hoppers office. She had come to hate knocking upon any door, for she feared that it would be locked. The door opened and the doctor saw the strawberry blonde. "Aw, Rachel," he said perplexed. "I don't remember scheduling an appointed with you today."

"Um, call me Anna, I never liked the name Rachel. Also, I just wanted to talk to about something, but if you're too busy, I'll leave," she rambled.

"Anna, I have some free time, and my door is always opened.

"But your door-"

"Even when it's closed feel free to knock."

Anna nodded, and followed the doctor in taking her seat upon the couch.

Leaning forward he watched the girl nervously shuffle in her seat. "Still afraid of locked doors I see." Dr. Hopper noticed a protective hand upon the book beside her.

"I'm not here to talk about my door issue," she stated shaking her head. "I saw someone today," she began, wringing her hands. "Someone who looked hurt, scared, but also familiar. Like I have known this person all my life."

Taking in the girls words Dr. Hopper pondered what to say, "How exactly is that a problem, a lot of people in this town are getting rekindling with loved ones since the breaking of the curse?"

"The problem is I never once saw this person before the curse, just in my dreams, and my. . .my sketch book," she said stroking the books cover.

"May I, maybe your drawings have answers. The imagination is a gateway to what lies in the subconscious."

"No, I would rather not, these are personal."

"Okay, then what about seeking this person out, and-"

"I tired, but she ran off," Anna interrupted.

"I see, this is honestly a tough one. Seeing I know nothing of your Kingdom. Maybe, Regina might be about to you."

Anna cringed back slightly having once meet mayor before. "I don't know, she seems quite scary."

The doctor held back a chuckle, "Regina is harmless for the most part, just don't get on her bad side and you ought to find her, Anna."

"Okay," she muttered nervously. "I can try. Thank you for the advice," she said, grabbing the book and hugging it for dear life.

Leaving she rubbed her arms in a poor attempt to keep warm. Not looking where she was going Anna slipped on some ice falling to the ground a hand caught her wrist before she landed. "You should be careful, the cold can be a dangerous foe." Anna glanced up to see her savior, he had auburn hair, sideburns, a dimpled chin, and sea green eyes. A dazzling smile caught Anna's attention even more, "Are you okay, Miss?"

Standing up Anna brushed a stray hair from he face, "Yes, thank you."

He bowed, "I am Andrew, from the Enchanted Forest"

"Um, Anna, from Arendelle." Andrew flinched hearing where Anna was from. It went unnoticed by the oblivious Anna. "Thank you again, but I should really get going," she said rushing off.

Andrew smiled darkly as he watched the girl run off. "Anna from Arendelle, if she is here then that means the Ice Witch is as well," he mused. "Then I Hans Prince of the Southern Islands will vanquish her," he decreed gazing upon the sky.

* * *

"What hell do you think you are doing you crazy bitch," Grumpy yelled as another fireball hit his foot.

Shaking off her hand Regina rolled her eyes, "Saving your life, you ungrateful dwarf."

"Come on guys, lets go, I think our mayor is getting a case of frostbite in the brain." The seven dwarfs left the two woman alone.

"What was that about anyways Regina?" Emma inquired, still shocked by the event.

"The ice is spreading at an advance rate."

"Meaning?"

"It will start to freeze not only the town, but people's hearts as well, turning them into frozen statues, unless Elsa is stopped."

"Where are you going now, Regina?"

"To see Mr. Gold, soon not even my fire will be able to melt this."

Mr. Gold was placing on a winter fur coat. Hearing the bell ring he saw Regina and Emma, a sly smile crossed his face. "This weather has gotten surprising dreadful even for Maine. Has it not, deary?"

"Save it Gold," Regina snapped. "You know damn well, why this is happening."

"Aw, the Snow Queen, has escaped from her cell, and is causing a Winter Wonderland."

"Get to the point Gold,"

Emma grabbed Regina's arm forcing it down to her side. Regina snatched it way from the sheriff. "Is there some way to fix this?"

"Stopping something that is as natural as the air you and I breath. That is tough one. Powers can be bottled up, and an act of true love will thaw a frozen heart."

"Geez, isn't something else beside True Loves kiss."

"Actually Miss. Swan there are many other things that-"

"All this talk is getting us nowhere, how do we stop the snow."

"Find someone from the girls homeland, and have them pierce the frozen heart.

"No one that I have heard of has survived being struck by her ice."

Mr. Gold locked eyes with Regina

"Miss. Swan leave us for a bit."

"I will not leave if you two are planning are murdering Elsa."

"No, murder plot will discussed, so calm down savior," Regina sighed in aggravation.

Emma left reluctantly, "I will wait outside."

Once they were alone, Mr. Gold. walked around the counter to meet the mayor's gaze. "I heard from a little nightingale that someone did indeed survive. She still has a little survivor from the incident."

"You're not going to tell me unless I give you something in return?"

"Exactly, deary," pawn shop owner replied smugly.

Annoyed, Regina made her back out in the freezing cold, slamming the door on her way out. "That got us nowhere."

"I think it would be a good idea if we learned more about Elsa's home kingdom, before your um, um," Emma trailed.

"My curse, you can say it. I have no desire to rip anyone's heart out at the moment," she informed the sheriff. Expect maybe, Mr. Gold's," she muttered under her breath. Her nerves were finally settling and the Evil Queen soon realized just how chilling it had become. "I think it is time to find shelter for a bit, before we freeze to death."

"Granny's for hot chocolate," Emma suggested.

"I would rather have coffee."

The short distance to Granny's felt like it took hours with the wind and ice stabbing at any exposed surface. Finally the pair had reached the dinner. Opening it they were greeted by the warm atmosphere. Most of Storybrooke seemed to have taken shelter in the dinner enjoying the heat. The two spotted Henry sitting with Charming and Snow. Leaving his seat he went over giving Regina a hug, smiling he said, "School let out early isn't snow great!"

Regina held a back eye roll, and Emma tried not laugh.

Peering into the near frost covered windows stood Elsa who saw the kid hug the woman she once wished to kill her. A taunting voice tickled her ear, _She has found happiness. There is no one for you in this world either. Maybe, you __should __show Regina how cold life really can be. _

Backing away from the window, Elsa wrung her hands. "I don't want anyone else to get hurt, by me."

_I think you owe her one for locking you up all those years. It's time to stop running, and take action, you're the Snow Queen. Show them the extent of you__r__ powers. _

"But," she faltered knowing the voice in her head was right. Why should Regina be happy when she suffered alone. Frost covered her hands as she fought with the monster inside. A noise caught Elsa's attention, and man came around the corner. Out of sheer fright Elsa turned the man into ice. Seeing what she had done, she whispered, "No, not again, I do not wish to harm anymore innocent people." Consumed by her fear Elsa ran off only making the storm worse.

**A/N: I apologize psychological is not my strong suit, but I felt like Anna would have issues with closed doors. Yeah, that's all I got to say.**


	5. Chapter 5

In the back of the dinner Regina traced her finger around the rim of the cold coffee. She racked her brain trying to remember where she had seen someone with a survivor from Elsa's powers. She allowed her mind to wonder blocking out the laughter of the people who find this snow to be so amusing. Her visit to the Kingdom of Arendelle became longer then she expected. Pacing in a room in an Inn. "How does one melt a heart of ice. Ripping it out most certainly did not work. Fire is useless against her ice. Her powers are connected to her emotions, so the isolation I have heard she forced herself into has caused this curse to become stronger."

Frustrated Regina decided to leave to take a breath of air. Leaving the Inn people passed her by without a second glance. No one in the town recognized her at all. Carrying on with her stride a girl came around and hit the queen. "Oh, pardon me, ma'am," she apologized.

Glancing at the girl with ginger hair, and an out of place white streak. She wore all black, and grief glazed her eyes. Dusting herself off Regina chided, "One should watch where they are going."

Going to apologize once more she was cut off by a voice calling, "Princess Anna."

"Princess?" Regina asked, not hiding her shock.

"Damn, he found me."

A blonde man came around and behind him a reindeer. "Princess Anna, please you have to believe me."

"Kristoff I have no time for your games anymore. I have to prepare for the-" her voice cracked, "The funeral's. So, please excuse me."

Kristoff grabbed her hand, "But she is on a rampage. The snow is getting worst."

"Then you tell the Snow Queen to stop. Now, please leave me," Anna said, removing hand. She turned back to the woman, "Again, forgive me." The Evil Queen glanced back to see the princess trip over her own feet.

Regina eyed the strange creature. It looked like a deer, but the antlers were bigger. "What in heaven's name is that thing?" she inquired, attempting to play nice. She needed the trust of these foolish people if she ever wanted to discover a way to destroy that wrenched girl. This blonde guy brought her a new opportunity.

Petting the reindeer, "His name is Sven."

"Ah, I see," Regina rolled her eyes. "Now tell me, that clumsily girl is a princess?"

"Oh, that's Anna, she use to be fun, but now her life is like a tragedy. Her parents died over sea's, and she lives in the castle all by herself."

"I see," Regina mused to herself. _I should have came here years ago. _"One last thing, the ghastly white streak. Certainly, that can not be a fashion choice?"

Kristoff rubbed the back of his. He heard rumors from the trolls about what happened, but he was uncertain himself. "I don't think I have the right to answer that, ma'am. I'm sure Anna could."

Regina reached out touching his face, she spoke in a seductive voice, "Ah, that is quite respectful of you. Keeping a dear friends best interest at heart." A lie formed on the tip of her tongue. "That is why, I am here, dear boy. I wish to help the kingdom, and my first job is to figure out the best way to help the princess."

"Alright, I guess since you're here to help. You see there was this incident where Anna got hit with magic snow as a young girl that turned a strand white."

"Magic snow?" Regina questioned astounded.

"Yeah, it's like snow only magical. I've seen this one girl who can-" he stopped getting off topic. Coughing to regain himself he asked, "Does that help you any?"

A wicked smirked crossed Regina's lips. "Of course it does. Thank you." Regina took her leave, _I will rule this kingdom after killing off this Princess Anna __and The Snow Queen._

* * *

Magic snow, a white streak. "That is it." she shouted, causing a sudden silence. "Miss. Swan, she barked. "We have to go, now."

Emma heard the urgency in the woman's voice. "You got a lead?"

"Yes, someone has to do your job."

"Back to the freezing death we go," Emma muttered, flipping her collar up, and placing her gloves on.

The wind blew against the door causing resistance's. "This god forsaken wind won't give," Charming said, as he attempted to open the door. "This weather is insane."

The two exchanged sarcastic glances having already known this fact to be true. Stepping back the door slammed opened as a patron entered. The wind caught it leaving it open for the chance of an escape. "It's terrible just terrible, someone has been frozen solid by this snow."

"And so it begins," Regina muttered.

Snow White and Charming locked worried glances. "Safe warm," Snow said, giving her daughter a hug. It was less motherly, and more for security. She did not like knowing that Emma was hanging around Regina in this freezing cold.

"I will, it's just frozen water. Take care Henry, if you manage to leave, try not to stay out to long."

The two left the dinner, rounding the corner the two laid eyes upon the statue, "This will be our fate soon. The whole town will become more than frozen garden accessorizes."

Dissatisfied with Regina's assessment of might what happened, Emma investigated. "This looks like he frozen not out of evil indent, but fear. There is even fresh snow on the ground. Should we follow them?"

_A chance to get rid of the savior, __perfect._" By all means if you wish to risk your _heart_, and life. All for the sake to prove that someone is not evil. Then be my guest."

Emma looked at the footprints that were beginning to disappear from the rapid snow. "No, we'll go with your lead, we'll have to face Elsa at some point. Right?" _Besides I'm leaving you out of my sight. Who knows what Mr. Gold told you, and I won't allow you to kill anyone on my watc__h?_

"Fine, then we need to make the trip back to my manor, I am in need of real winter clothes." She did not tell Emma the real reason was to get her secret roster, to find out who Anna was in this town.

* * *

Elsa trudged up the hill wallowing in her misery for she just froze another person. All those people turned into statues in her ice palace still haunted her. Even before she was taken by a strange purple smoke the woman managed to turn her home, and it's people into a frozen wasteland. Elsa stopped at the edge of a ravine it reminded of the time she tried to climb up the Northern Mountain for the first time.

After crossing the river she had climbed up the mountain until found herself at an intimidating chasm. Having little faith in her powers for now she feared them the little girl the nine year old backed away slowly. She soon found herself a darken forest. The strange and unknown atmosphere caused her to pause. _Maybe, I should go back __home. I'm sure-_ A howl resounded in the growing darkness ceasing her thoughts. Elsa gasped as a pair of yellow eyes locked into hers. Her mind screamed move, but her legs went weak under her. The beast came out revealing a long gray muzzle, it's warm breath fogged in the cold air. sharp saliva dripping fangs, and long talon like claws. The wolf was bigger than the small frightened girl. Hearing a low growl Elsa took a small step back unsure of what to do. Baring it's menacing the wolf crouched down into a pouncing position. Launching itself at the girl Elsa unknowingly form a wall of ice blocking the jaws.

She let a sigh of relief and quickly thanked the gods for her fortune. The beast prowled along the wall, but gave up running back into the darkness. The wolf had been stopped allowing Elsa to live another day. She glanced at her hands astonished by her powers, but she winced back knowing that her curse also brought the people she loved harm. Conflicted about what to think Elsa noticed the light fading in the background. The cold night past by her without even fazing her. Elsa through needed a place to sleep. With a wave of her hand a simple ice hut formed. It was just like the ones her and Anna would play in. Thinking her name Elsa sniffled feeling a lump in her throat. Crawling into her frozen hut Elsa laid upon the ground she cried herself to sleep.

Staring down into the ravine Elsa took a breath. Her only choices were going back down the surrendering to her fears or continue across. _You've done this before. Just let it go._

"My powers are dangerous through. I've only ever used them to protect myself out of sheer necessity, but-" She waved her hand, a light dusting of snow sprinkled over. "I use to have fun with them. Maybe, I should just," she gulped an icy breath, "just let it go." A sweeping staircase formed over the chasm. Elsa took a cautious step forward, and the icy steps became solid. Running up her creation to the top she skidded to a halt. Glancing around the empty area a thought occurred. An emotion, the woman had not felt for years: joy. She actually smiled, something that felt so odd, but kind of right. "If this strange land is going to be my new home. Then I'm going to need a new ice palace."

A/N: Yeah, Kristoff is a little OCC, but I'm not sorry for it. More Elsa's Ice Palace later on, since the song is still stuck in my head. Plus, Anna's and Regina's official meeting. It's going to be hot!


End file.
